


The Revelation

by Luck_O_Tucker



Series: The Bonds Between Us [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luck_O_Tucker/pseuds/Luck_O_Tucker
Summary: He hadn't meant to say it, hadn't known he'd mean it...
Relationships: T'Pol/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Series: The Bonds Between Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asso/gifts).



> This was, way back, part of a drabble challenge. At the time, I didn't know I was writing a series. But, looking back, for me, this was the moment that started it all!

The Revelation

2051  
Captain’s Mess  
Enterprise NX01

It was a casual comment, tossed out as he glanced from trader D’Marr to T’Pol. Something to break the tension of barter, suggest openness to closing a deal.  
Trip was gonna say more, but… what was it? He’d never seen T’Pol this way before (except in tangled dreams when he’d woken… Woken…?)  
He wasn’t sweating now, was he?  
No? Good. The captain was watching D’Marr. Better, so was T’Pol.  
He gaze lingered another instant on her. Lovely. So lovely.  
He heard the echo of his words. They hadn’t been casual at all.  
“You’d look good in Triaxian Silk.”


End file.
